


[零薰] 兩位看板的真實訪談

by Alkillua_Wu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkillua_Wu/pseuds/Alkillua_Wu
Summary: ＃零薰＃商業互吹現場＃私心訪談ε-(´∀｀; )
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 6





	[零薰] 兩位看板的真實訪談

Ｑ：兩位身為團裡的兩枚看板，相處久了有沒有什麼想對對方說的？

薰：我先嗎……喔好吧

薰：其實相處久了，朔間さん可靠的地方還是一樣可靠呢，比起我的話

零：薰君言重了，其實吾輩和薰君相處久了發現薰君是一個體貼的人喏

零：不只體貼，還很善良，有時候甚至沒法扔下吾輩不管

薰：（禮貌性微笑）……開始了是嗎？

薰：好喔 ^ _ ^ 其實朔間樣真的超級厲害的！不僅顏值高還特有才華！偶爾還去幫戲劇社公演，真是樣樣都會啊～

零：不敢當喏～薰君才是呢，上次和瀨名君的拍攝競爭，要是沒有上鏡的薰君的話，吾輩真的不知道該怎麼辦呢～

零＆薰：呵呵呵……（相視而笑）

Ｑ：自從復活祭結束後，兩位的名氣大漲，在籌辦復活祭時，有沒有發生什麼趣事呢？

薰：怎麼說……復活祭真的把我嚇到了啊（黑氣）

零：因為個人因素，不得不麻煩團裡的大家和 2Wink 的孩子們，真是抱歉喏

零：不過，和夥伴一起練習，真的很有趣喏，連吾輩漸漸老化的心都活了起來、好好享受了一把青春的滋味 ♪

薰：朔間さん，別忘了你還欠我精神補償費呢……哼

零：對不起吶薰君，吾輩真的沒想過會真咬下去 ——

薰：閉嘴你！

Ｑ：一開始對各自的第一印象是什麼呢？

薰：這個問題的對象如果是朔間さん的話就有相對的答題公式了呢，幾乎所有人對朔間さん的第一印象就是狂霸酷炫跩啊

零：薰君太抬舉吾輩了喏，吾輩現在已沒了當時的精力啊……（嘆氣）

零：吾輩記得吾等第一次見時是在地下 LIVE HOUSE ，因為吾輩過去開了第一場回國演唱會呢，那時候的薰君就已經像現在這樣那麼耀眼囉～

薰：哪裡哪裡，朔間さん你才是太誇張囉～（瞇眼笑）不過在 LIVE HOUSE 那種昏暗的光線下朔間さん那不可一世的模樣才叫耀眼啊～

（笑笑笑笑笑）

Ｑ：那兩位怎麼會一起組團呢？

零：一開始是吾輩邀請薰君的喏，雖然薰君一副吊兒郎當的樣子，不過吾輩是很相信薰君的喔？

薰：少來，明明每次都哭訴我不來練習……（白眼）

薰：不過不來練習確實是我的錯啊，今後我會「再」努力一點的！小蒲公英們要記得來看看我喔～（ Wink ☆）

零：薰君每次都翹練習，但正式演出時卻跟得上吾等的腳步，這不是優秀什麼才是？（笑瞇眼）

薰：每一題我都好想叫你閉嘴呀朔間さん☆

Ｑ：兩人私底下是怎麼相處的呢？有給對方取什麼綽號嗎？

薰：（秒答）我和所有男人相處下來大概都是那樣吧

零：薰君是說冷漠疏離嗎？可是明明對吾輩和晃牙君、阿多尼斯君明明很好的喏～

薰：（嘴硬）我和朔間さん的標準又不一樣，那樣才不叫好啊

零：如你所見薰君平時就是一個很嘴硬的人呢，以致於我有一次給他取了「薰媽媽」的稱號☆

薰：閉嘴，吸血鬼混蛋！

Ｑ：請說說對方平日的興趣

零：和女孩子約會

薰：呃、呃……是喝老人茶嗎？

零：薰君，太誇張囉

薰：如果不是老人茶，那一定是騷擾他弟弟！

零：對了我還想起來薰君自己平時會一個人偷偷 ——

薰：好嘛我閉嘴閉嘴！

Ｑ：朔間君，「凜月」、「薰」、「自己」三者排序的話會如何排呢？

零：雖然這麼做很對不起薰君，但是可愛的弟弟在吾輩眼前，哪有不好好疼他的道理呢？第一位一定是凜月喏！

薰：是是，我知道我一定連前三都沒有的

零：不，薰君是第二啊，是和凜月同等重要的存在喔

薰：夠了好嗎？我知道啦……（臉紅）

Ｑ：羽風君，「女孩子」、「零」、「自己」的三者排序呢？

薰：不用想第一位當然是女孩子啊！

零：吾輩是不是被排在討厭那一類？（垂頭喪氣）

薰：啊這、也沒有……朔間さん其實算是好朋友……那類的（臉紅）

零：聽薰君這麼說吾輩真高興吶～

Ｑ：兩位在 UNDEAD 時，最大的樂趣是？

零＆薰：啊啊……是那個吧？（相視並點頭）

零＆薰：逗小狗～☆

Ｑ：除了最近的復活祭外，兩位還對什麼有特別印象嗎？

零：吾輩的話，應該是萬聖節了吧？那次的夢幻祭讓吾輩和弟弟和好了喏，而且大家的扮裝都很有趣啊～

薰：我倒是想起剛開學的那個海賊祭……天啊我被小狗狗打？！

零：啊，吾輩記得那次，薰君的臉都腫起來了……（撫臉）

薰：說話就說話不要動手動腳！（惱羞）

薰：不過萬聖節那次是真的很開心喔，和小蒲公英們聊了很多啊～

Ｑ：若將對方比作動物，那會是什麼動物呢？

零：這個簡單啊，薰君就是一隻金色的狐狸

零：狡猾中又帶點俏皮那樣……很吸引人吶（瞇眼笑）   
薰：獨獨不想被你這麼說……（白眼）

薰：朔間さん的話……啊勒？好像沒有這麼死的動物啊

零：薰君、吾輩是死的嗎 oioi ……（朔間式啜泣）

薰：黑貓吧，有點小委屈、還會撒嬌的那種

Ｑ：會怎麼幫對方慶祝生日？

零：讓他去和小姑娘約會吧？

薰：其實因為瀨親和朔間さん生日同一天，所以我都送一樣的東西耶

零：嗯？可是吾等的喜好不同吧？

薰：審美類似啊

Ｑ：接下來兩人還有什麼工作計畫嗎？

薰：大概就是畢業後出道了吧？朔間さん也已經答應要和我一起出道了

零：嗯，希望畢業後，可以嘗試更多不同的工作性質吶

Ｑ：請兩位給一直支持自己的小粉絲們一句話吧

薰：我先嗎……我先好了

薰：真的很謝謝一直看著我的小蒲公英們，未來，我還會一直一直喜歡你們喔 <3

零：雖然吾輩不是萬能，但吾輩會將最好的自己獻給你們的，謝謝你們喏～（溫柔笑）

「就是這樣了吧，採訪？」

自從視頻結束後，輕音部室內便瀰漫著沉默的氛圍。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！」最先受不了的大神晃牙失控地吼叫，整個青筋突起，向著兩位前輩抗議：「為什麼最歡樂的事情是逗我啊！還有我不是狗啊啊啊！！！」

「大神，冷靜點。」一邊的阿多尼斯溫言安撫爆氣的大神晃牙，又看了手機幾眼，「前輩們的這個採訪，好像有一種……我說不上來的感覺。」

「根本就是商業互吹！你們兩個平常有這麼客氣嗎？」大神晃牙心直口快，指著兩人就問。

「畢竟是要播出去的喏……」朔間零打了個哈欠，一把抱過羽風薰。

「？？」一臉我是誰我在哪黑人問號的羽風薰。

「曬什麼恩愛啊辣眼睛！」大神晃牙氣急敗壞。

「前輩，既然我們都看完採訪了，那我就先和大神回去囉。」乖巧的阿多尼斯如是說。

整個部室都安靜了下來。

「我也覺得我們是在商業互吹耶。」羽風薰調整了一下坐姿，往後靠進朔間零的懷裡。

「怎麼會？吾輩覺得蠻真實的啊。」朔間零安然地坐在棺材中如此評價。

「尤其是老人茶那段，薰君你說呢？」

「欸不要翻舊帳好嗎？這是效果啊。」羽風薰皺了個眉，將頭抬起去看朔間零，「零君的薰媽媽也很過分啊～」

「汝也清楚那是被迫營業啊。」

「對啊，還說我，零君真會得寸進尺。」

也不想想我都已經在你懷裡了。羽風薰哼了一聲。

「沒辦法喏，畢竟老者就是貪得無厭啊。」朔間零用一手蒙住羽風薰雙眼，湊近那白皙的脖頸親了一下，就像復活祭那樣。

「喂喂不要蒙我的眼！自從復活記過後我已經有陰影了啊！」羽風薰趕緊扯上那隻手。

「啊哈，抗議無用吶～」朔間零笑了下，溫熱的氣息吹在羽風薰後脖頸上，「薰君今天也是吾輩的食物喏☆」

《完結》


End file.
